


At Light’s End

by Regular_Hooman



Series: In The End [1]
Category: Destiny(Game)
Genre: Abuse of Major Character (Not as a Joke), Arguments, Baby Boy, Depression/Anxiety References, Emotional Instability, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lots of Crying, M/M, Major Sexual Scenes (You Have Been Warned), Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Suicide (Not as a Joke), Mpreg, Some Explicit Language, emotional distress, fluff!!!, incest sex, loss of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regular_Hooman/pseuds/Regular_Hooman
Summary: A romantic fiction of two guardians who go on a long road to having the thing they both want: a baby and a happy family.





	1. About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol and Cayde have been together for a long time, but tonight they get a bit... naughty.

**Hours After Meeting**

 

Sol pushed Cayde onto his bed and kissed the exo hard, trying to get him aroused. Cayde gently pushed his hands up under Sol’s shirt and caressed his younger body. The younger hunter gasped as Cayde gently pinched his nipple.

“Do you like that?” Cayde asked softly.

Sol nodded and started to pant as he continued to kiss his boyfriend. Cayde switched their position and placed one foot on the floor and the other between Sol’s legs. Sol ran a hand over Cayde’s gloves and looked into the exo’s eyes.

“Take these off… you know I don’t like them on my bed.” Sol said softly. Cayde sighed and took off the old, worn out gloves. The exo gently ran his bare hand over Sol’s side, making the boy shiver and moan. Cayde was surprised.

“I didn’t know you actually liked my hands to be bare.” He said quietly, Sol bit his bottom lip and nodded.

“I do… it feels nicer than the gloves.” He whispered as he slid a hand under Cayde’s chestplate and felt the warm metal. Most people thought that exos were cold to the touch, but Sol knew otherwise. He gently pinched sensory wires and seams while simultaneously running his other hand over Cayde’s arousal. The exo slipped off Sol’s pants, allowing his smaller cock to fall out. Cayde smirked as he saw the part begin to harden.

“Someone’s excited.” He whispered seductively before taking off his own pants. Sol whimpered in delight as the exo ran his lubricated tongue over his neck, the metallic piece felt so good sliding over his rapidly heating skin.

Sol looked Cayde in the eyes and blushed. “Can you… take off our boots? So we can be naked?” He asked, the exo nodded and slipped off their footwear.

Cayde gently licked Sol’s neck and earlobe, trying to get the boy to lean into his touch. The exo moved down and slightly lifted Sol’s hips and spread the hunter’s legs so he had access to the boy’s entrance. He smirked as he saw Sol tighten the hole and then relax again. He licked and sucked on the opening, trying to get Sol ready for what he was going to do. Sol whined as Cayde slowly inserted his tongue into the crevasse of his anal canal.

“Cayde!!” He wailed as the exo sucked on his small hole, making the boy shake and shiver with pleasure as he was rimmed. The exo moved back up to Sol’s face and reached over to the bottle of lubricant on the bedside table. He opened the bottle and squeezed some of the slick substance into his erect cock, making himself able to easily enter his young, eager partner. Sol gasped as Cayde pushed his tip into the small, tight hole. The entrance stretched readily and was completely empty.

“Did you get a digestive surgery?” Cayde asked.

Sol nodded. “Yeah… I got it so I wouldn’t have to use the restrooms to… you know.” He replied, Cayde smiled and slammed down into Sol’s entrance, fully sheathing himself inside. Sol whimpered and whined on the bed as he tried to contain himself. Cayde slipped off his chestplate and Sol’s shirt, making both of them bare naked. Sol whined as Cayde slammed into him again, making Sol shake with pleasure.

“Just stay quiet okay? Amanda might hear you!” Cayde whispered, Sol closed his mouth and held back a loud, high-pitched whine.

“Okay.” He panted as his hole pulsed with pleasure. Cayde smiled and kissed him again. The boy whined into his mouth and then moaned quietly, trying not to cry as he began to leak. The exo let his load go into Sol’s ass, filling the boy with the hot, love-filled seed.

Cayde smiled as his system began to cool down again. “Do you want me to stay or leave?” He asked, hoping for the first option.

“Please stay with me… I don’t wanna be alone.” Sol whined as he reached for a butt plug and shoved it in.

“Okay, I’ll stay with you.” Cayde said softly as he laid down with the boy. Sol sighed softly as he curled up and cuddled into the exo.

Cayde smiled as Sol looked up at him with his big, adorable eyes. The boy had always been cute and small, but was also immense in power, as he had managed to find the ability to wield antimatter. “I love you Cayde.” He whispered.

”I love you too.” Cayde whispered softly in reply. Sol closed his eyes and fell asleep. Soon after, Cayde followed.


	2. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol and Gule get into a heated fight.

Gule walked into the lounge and sat down. The Titan had never been a big fan of hunters, and Sol was no exception to it. The awoken boy was often playing video games when he wasn’t on patrol or looking for a fight out in the wilds. Gule looked at the boy and shook his head in disappointment.

“Still on this level?” He asked.

Sol glared at him. “You’ve never even played it!” He snapped. Gule sighed and took the controller from him.

“Watch and learn kid.” He said condescendingly, he began to play and soon had beaten the level. Sol looked at him and took back his controller.

“You didn’t have to do that jerk!” He said angrily, Gule laughed as he watched Sol begin the next level and start to struggle.

“You really don’t play this often do you?” He asked.

Sol glared at him again. “I play it all the time! Maybe if you would just pay attention instead of just going into the Crucible and showing off for your friends you would know!” He snapped angrily.

Gule laughed and stood. “Sure, why don’t you tell me when you ACTUALLY are good at the game.” He said lowly. Sol jumped up and punched him to no effect.

“Just leave me alone! I never said that you had to always come in here and act like you’re better than me!” He said. Being stuck at 15, he still thought the same way and often had a difficult time fighting the Titan.

“Leave you alone? Why would I do that when you’re so much fun to mess with?” He asked. Sol sat down again and crossed his arms angrily.

“Just go away. I don’t need you around me.” He said lowly.

Gule lost it. “Well you know, if you would just get better at being a guardian instead of sitting there in front of a game you would be able to fight me!” He shouted angrily.

“And maybe I just don’t want to fight 24/7!” Sol yelled back. Gule slapped the boy and glared down at him.

“Mind your own business kid. It might save your miserable little life.” He said lowly.

Sol looked at him with rage burning in his eyes. “Go screw yourself asshole! Nobody needs you dumbass bullshit around here!” He screamed, Gule picked him up and threw him into a wall and started to beat him up.

After about 20 punches, Gule stood and kicked the boy a few times in the belly before kneeling beside him. “Have you learned your lesson yet?” He asked angrily.

“Gah… just- agh- leave me alone.” Sol said quietly. Gule punched him a few more times and kicked him before leaving. Sol stood shakily and stumbled to Cayde’s room.

 

“Sol! What happened?” His ghost asked, Cayde looked up and saw that Sol was bruised and cut in multiple places.

“Yeah, what happened?” He asked.

Sol started to cry as he sat on Cayde’s bed. “Gule… he beat me up again.” He whimpered as he felt the cut on his forehead.

Cayde sat with him and gently felt the cut and bruised face, chest and arms. “He beat you up pretty bad by the looks of it.” He said softly.

Sol nodded. “We got into another argument… then he just started beating me up.” He whined as pain started to ripple through his body.

“Don’t worry, you’re fine with me okay? Cheli, can you heal him?” Cayde asked, his ghost nodded and began to heal Sol’s wounds.

Sol started to cry again. “I don’t want to live anymore… maybe I should just die and get it over with.” He whimpered.

Cayde’s eyes widened. “What? Don’t kill yourself Sol! What would I do without you lightening up my day? All I need to start my day is your smile and your eyes and I’m all set! Where would I be without you?” He asked.

Sol nuzzled into him and started to calm down. “You’re right, Cayde… you’re right.” He whispered as he began to calm down further.

“That’s it, calm down okay? I’m still here for you Hunter Boy.” Cayde whispered softly, using an old nickname for Sol. He looked down and saw Sol looking up at him with his blue, adorable eyes. “There they are, just stay in here and relax with me for awhile Okay?”

Sol nodded and curled up in Cayde’s lap. “Thanks Cayde, I love you.” Sol whispered. Cayde smiled.

“You’re welcome Little guy.” He said warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapters but this is the first in a series! I hope you can still enjoy the story! Thanks for reading!


	3. Admitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zavala finds out about Cayde and Sol’s sexual attempt. But his reaction is far from good.

Cayde walked into the Vanguard Hall and sat at the table. He watched as Zavala walked in and started to shift nervously in his chair.

“Cayde, do you know why I asked you to come down here?” Zavala asked calmly. Cayde began to fidget from anxiety.

“No… why?” He replied anxiously.

Zavala stood again. “I wanted to ask you about your personal life, no matter how awkward it may become to inquire. Would you be alright with that?” Zavala said calmly, he looked at the exo and sat down again.

“Okay… so what do you want to hear?” Cayde asked.

The Titan laughed. “I want to know if you are in a relationship. You seem to spend a lot of time with a certain boy whenever you aren’t working.” Zavala said.

Cayde laughed awkwardly. “You pretty much nailed it boss… Sol and me have been together for a few months now.” He said quietly.

“Well then, that explains what Holliday told me about the other night.” Zavala said quietly, Cayde swallowed hard.

“What?” He asked nervously.

“Amanda reported hearing… strange sounds from Sol’s ship after you and he had entered it.” Zavala said calmly, which was beginning to freak Cayde out.

Cayde began to fidget again. “Um… what kind of noises?” He asked nervously. Zavala narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Whining, pleading, some seductive speaking, moaning and whimpering. Does any of this sound familiar?” Zavala asked. Cayde swallowed again.

“What if I say yes?” He asked.

Zavala stood and walked over to the window. “Then it would mean that you have a sexual relationship with a guardian who is stuck at the age of 15! You are meant to be representative of a 22 year old man! It would also make you and him extremely untrustworthy for doing that in a ship which Holliday had to fix and could hear you two from outside of the hull!” He said, becoming angry.

Cayde sighed. “Well we did make love together once, that was the first time we’ve ever done it together, but not the first time I myself have done it.” He admitted. Zavala groaned angrily and stormed toward him.

“If I hear of you having sex with another male EVER again I will personally NEUTER you!” Zavala shouted.

“How would you do that? All I would have to do is have my ghost heal it back!” Cayde snapped in reply.

**Meanwhile, in the Lounge**

Zhang laughed as Sol won another round. The boy had always been good at the game and had very rarely lost a match. Lua elbowed Zhang and continued to watch as Sol and Faren started another game. Faren gritted his teeth as he tried to beat the younger hunter, being a Warlock wasn’t an asset either.

“How do you keep winning?!” Faren yelled.

Sol shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just better than you.” He said quietly. Faren scoffed and stormed out of the room. Lua laughed and jumped onto the sofa with her friend.

“That was awesome Sol! I’m surprised you haven’t kicked his butt yet!” Lua said excitedly. Sol laughed awkwardly and scratched his neck.

“Well I can’t really fight that well so… I don’t know if that would really go too well.” He said nervously.

Zhang sat with them and smiled at him. “You wouldn’t need to fight, you already won by getting him to just walk away without trying to hurt you.” He said calmly.

Sol blushed. “I guess you’re right Zhang, I must’ve gotten him pretty angry though.” He said quietly.

Lua and Zhang looked at each other. “How are things going with Cayde?” Lua asked.

“They’re going fine, he just hasn’t got it in him to say that we’re dating yet.” Sol replied as he turned off the screen and laid back on the sofa.

“Well I found out from Ikora, she already thought that you guys might be in a relationship from the way that you two act around each other.” Lua said quietly, being a Warlock, she never missed a trick.

Sol smiled nervously. “Do you care that we’re together? Me and Cayde?” He asked.

“Why would I care! I think it’s a great match! You two should discuss starting a family!” Lua replied, Zhang chuckled.

“Trust me Lua, he won’t do that, not yet at least.” He said softly.

Sol laughed. “Wow Zhang! For a Titan you sure think like a Warlock!” He said happily.

Zhang smiled. “I guess I do! I should see if I could switch classes!” He said playfully before tackling Sol and laughing with him.

“Get off of me Zhang!” Sol said happily as he was playfully pinned down and rolled out from under his friend.

A voice came on through the loudspeaker. “Sol Riven please report to the Command Room. Sol Riven please report to the Command Room. Thank You.” The voice said.

Sol gulped and got up to leave. “Why do they want me?” He asked himself. He walked through the halls and quickly found the door to the Command Room. He opened the door and peaked in, Cayde was in the room talking to another Hunter who looked concerned and angry.

“Look, I can’t have you screwing up again! So don’t go on another Raid Mission until Zavala tells me that I can assign you to one! The last mission was bad enough!” Cayde said, the Hunter stormed from the room and slammed the door on the opposite side of the room from Sol. Sol slowly entered and silently shut the door behind him.

“C-Cayde? Why am I here?” He asked.

Cayde sighed and turned to him. “Zavala wants to talk to us, alone, follow me okay?” He said softly, Sol hugged him and looked into his dimly glowing eyes, a sign of distress for the exo.

“What’s wrong?” Sol asked.

“Nothing you should be concerned about kiddo, nothing you should be concerned about.” Cayde whispered. Sol let go and followed Cayde to Zavala’s office.

Zavala looked at the two of them and sighed. “Being in a relationship is one thing. But having sex is another! I will not tolerate you two being sexually active while you are in the tower! Or anywhere else! If I find out that you two have been… mating I will personally take away your light!” He said angrily.

Sol grabbed Cayde’s arm and made a nervous squeak as the Titan Vanguard stood and walked toward him.

“Zavala! I won’t let you hurt him! Not after his day was going so well!” Ikora said angrily as she walked in. Zavala turned to her and motioned to her to leave.

“I wasn’t about to, all three of you may leave.” Zavala said calmly.

 

“Why is he suddenly so rude to us?” Sol asked Cayde as he got into bed.

“I don’t know, but we should just go with it.” Cayde replied quietly, Sol curled up and nuzzled into him.

“Can you at least smile for me? I miss your smile.” Sol whispered.

Cayde felt something rise in him and he smiled because of it, he knew the feeling well and now wanted it to continue. “I love you Sol, I always will.” He whispered lovingly.

Sol smiled back and snuggled up to him. “I love you too Cayde.” He whispered.


	4. Patrol Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol leaves to go on patrol, leaving Cayde alone. How do the two handle their separation?

Cayde woke to Sol putting on his armor. The boy was on patrol today and for the rest of the week, which was only three days in all. Cayde got up and wrapped his arms around Sol’s waist. Sol gasped in surprise and looked up at him.

“I thought you were someone else!” Sol said in relief.

Cayde chuckled and kissed him. “Well now you know that it’s just me.” Cayde whispered softly as he rocked side to side while holding his boyfriend.

Sol leaned his head back against Cayde and sighed to himself. “I’ll miss you Cayde.” He whispered.

“I’ll miss you too.” Cayde whispered back, trying to hold Sol for as long as possible before he had to let him leave.

 

“I’ll be able to talk to you okay?!” Sol shouted over the roar of the ship’s engines.

“Okay! I’ll contact you tonight!” Cayde yelled back, Sol closed the ship’s access hatch and took off. Cayde sighed and walked back to his room to monitor an approaching assault on a cabal outpost on Mars. Ikora walked toward him and stopped him before he could get into his room to start the assault.

“I know that you want him to stay but he has to go out once in awhile to be a guardian. But I want to ask you a few questions.” She said softly.

Cayde sighed and opened the door to his room. “Fire away.” He said patiently.

“Well first of all, how did you two actually fall into this relationship?” Ikora asked.

“We ran into each other while I was trying to get a report to Zavala. After that we started spending more and more time together whenever we could and it ended up with us being together. Honestly I can’t really remember most of what we did together other than going out a few times a month and then eventually sleeping in the same bed. We’ve only made a sexual act once and that was enough to get Zavala angry at us.” Cayde explained.

“By the way, Zavala and Hawthorne have taken over the assault, so you don’t have to endure the stress of it.” Ikora said, Cayde sat at his desk and cocked his forehead on his fist.

“Okay, I’ve just been really stressed lately because I’m not allowed to go on dates with Sol anymore. Zavala thinks that it’s getting in the way of my job.” Cayde said quietly.

Ikora sighed. “I know, Zavala doesn’t approve of sexual actions between two people of the same gender, no matter why they do it. He says that it makes them begin to get a bit ‘too romantic’.” She said quietly.

Cayde leaned back in his chair. “I know he does, but Sol and I haven’t been together for a short time! We’ve been together for about a year and a half!” He said as he tried to keep himself from yelling.

Ikora sighed and stood. “Well then, I’ll leave you here okay?” She said as she left the room, Cayde sighed and nodded before getting to his feet and laying on his bed.

“I hope Sol’s okay right now.” He said to himself.

 

Sol got out of his ship and sighed, the small encampment was cluttered and unused. He had been using this area as a sort of makeshift house, for the last few patrols. He sat on the worn, breaking bed and sighed again, this was nothing like Cayde’s room. Oh how he missed the warmth of the covers and the nice, gentle pulse from Cayde’s core which always lulled him to sleep. He laid down on the bed and looked at the supply bins all around him which he had brought so he could survive the next few days.

“Sol? Sol are you there?” His communicator said, Sol picked it up and smiled as he saw that it was Cayde calling.

“I’m here.” He said quietly, the exo obviously was already starting to miss him.

Cayde sighed in relief. “Good, I couldn’t stand it without you here.” He said softly.

Sol smiled and sat up. “I was contemplating about turning back and hiding in the tower but Ghost didn’t like the idea.” He said happily as he started to relax a bit more. Hearing the voice of the person he loved made him feel a lot better.

“I thought you would think like that, I’m starting to miss seeing your smile around here. Cayde said softly.

Sol giggled slightly. “I’m starting to miss your bed, the one I have here isn’t that good.” He said. Cayde laughed.

“I thought you had one in your ship!” He said.

“Not anymore, Zavala had it removed so now I have to use this one.” Sol explained quietly, he looked over the edge of the cliff and sighed. “But it does give me more security than being in the ship, now I can make sure nothing is sneaking up on me while I’m asleep.”

Cayde smiled. “Well then I guess you won’t really need the old bed anymore huh?” He asked softly.

Sol nodded and sat on the cliff’s edge. “I just wish you were out here, it’s nice and quiet at this spot. Maybe you could sneak out tomorrow?” He asked.

“No, Zavala has all launches on hold until next week. Something about a power problem.” Cayde said.

“Oh… so you can’t come and see me?” Sol asked.

“Not right now little guy, but I’m already looking forward to seeing you in a couple more days.” Cayde replied lovingly, Sol blushed.

“Me too, I love you Cayde.” He said softly.

“I love you too Sol.” Cayde replied before hanging up. 

Sol set down the communicator and looked out at the sunset, the ocean wasn’t far from where he was and he planned on going to it the next day. But first he would have to eat and get some sleep so he could start his patrolling, hopefully the days would go by fast so he would be able to go back home sooner.


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol finally gets back to Cayde, giving them a chance to bond again.

Sol ran out of his ship to meet Cayde, the Hunter Vanguard seemed to be an eternity from him now but he didn’t care. He ran into Cayde’s open arms and embraced him tightly. The two looked into each others’ eyes and kissed one another.

“I missed you Sol.” Cayde whispered softly as they separated.

“I missed you too Cayde.” Sol replied lovingly as he nuzzled into Cayde’s chest.

Cayde led his partner to their room and laid him down on their bed. “It’s been awhile since I saw you in my bed, I missed sleeping with you.” He said warmly as he sat on the bed. Sol smiled at him and pulled him down into a kiss.

“I missed being with you altogether.” He whispered, Cayde smiled and sat up.

“Come on, I have something for you.” He said warmly as he led Sol to the closet to show him something.

Sol gasped as he saw it; a small necklace with a small crystal of sapphire blue light. Cayde smiled as Sol hugged him and started to cry.

“Honey!” He said happily as he tried to keep his mind under control. “You didn’t have to get that for me!”

Cayde smiled again and hugged him back. “I know, but it just felt wrong to keep seeing you and not giving you something.” The exo picked up the necklace and put it around Sol’ s neck. “It really suits you.”

Sol blushed. “Thank you Cayde, I don’t know how to get something for you though.” He said quietly.

“I don’t need anything from you other than just being around you” Cayde whispered lovingly as he kissed him.

“I love you Cayde.” Sol whispered softly.

Cayde smiled and picked him up. “I love you too Hunter Boy.” The exo said warmly as he carried Sol to a balcony and sat him in a chair on his lap.

Sol squeaked nervously as he was pulled into a loving embrace. “You scared me!” He said quickly before nuzzling into his boyfriend and looking out at the mountains.

“Zavala gave us this room because it’s big enough for us to be together.” Cayde explained, Sol looked into his eyes and smiled.

“I’m glad he did, now we can actually have some time alone together every night.” He said quietly. Cayde smiled back and kissed him.

“Don’t go too far ahead kiddo,” said Cayde, “we still have to get our stuff unpacked.”

Sol closed his eyes and curled up. “I know, but can we just stay here for a few minutes longer? I haven’t gotten to sit down with you for a few days.” He whispered. Cayde nodded and wrapped his arms around his partner.

“We can stay here for a bit, I won’t mind.” He whispered warmly as he gently rocked back and forth with Sol in his arms. “Besides, we don’t need to unpack until tomorrow when our stuff actually gets to the room.”

Sol looked up into his eyes and kissed him briefly. “I’ve missed having these times with you Cayde. I can’t tell you how much I missed being with you.” He whispered.

“I missed being with you too Sol. This might sound cheesy but I honestly couldn’t wait for you to come back, everyday felt like an eternity.” Cayde said gently as Sol repositioned himself to face Cayde head-on. “But you look a bit… sexy like this.” Cayde said nervously.

“Oh… is it awkward?” Sol asked as he blushed.

Cayde laughed awkwardly. “Yeah it is, what would someone think if they walked in?” He asked.

Sol caught on and switched positions again. “That would make it a bit weird for someone to see without knowing that we were just enjoying our first night together in a few days.” He said quietly, Cayde smiled and kissed him.

“I know, that’s why I pointed it out to you.” He mumbled lovingly into his partner’s ear.

Sol nuzzled into him and relaxed. “I’m starting to get tired, can we go to bed?” He asked quietly, Cayde nodded and picked him up again, carrying him to their new bed and laid him down in it, making the boy look incredibly cute.

“Maybe you should lay like that more often, you look adorable.” Cayde teased as he laid down behind his partner and wrapped his arms around Sol’s waist.

Sol snuggled into him and wrapped the blanket around himself and his partner to keep warm. The awoken boy looked at Cayde with his young blue eyes and slowly turned over, tucking his head under Cayde’s chin.

“I love you Cayde.” He whispered.

“I love you too Hunter Boy.” Cayde whispered back as they fell asleep.


	6. Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gule gets back to the tower and takes out his anger on Sol.

Gule had gotten back from a Raid on Mars, he was angry and vicious to everyone around him, especially Sol. The boy was an easy target for Gule, young and naive and innocent. Gule smirked as Sol squirmed in his grasp trying to escape.

“Calm down kid, I just want to mess around a bit!” Gule said softly, Sol tried to hit him but only felt an intense pain in his shoulder as though his arm had been snapped off. He looked at his shoulder and saw that his arm was bent too far back and was obviously broken.

“Please let me go… I don’t want to fight you.” Sol whined as pain continued to pulse through his arm, Gule just smirked and slammed him into another wall with enough force to put a large crack in it.

“Don’t get your hopes too high up in the clouds kid! I’ve wanted to do this to you for years!” Gule said lowly as he began to choke Sol, making the boy struggle to get free until he began to fade. Black began to appear at the edges of his vision as he continued to fade out until he couldn’t see at all. He was let go but his throat felt as though something had been shattered in it. He tried to speak but only an intense pain shot through his throat, his vocal cords were crushed. He looked up at Gule and fainted.

 

Cayde walked through a hallway and saw a familiar looking boot behind a small pile of boxes. He went to the foot and saw Sol laying there with a bruised throat and an obvious burn on his forearm. Cayde rushed to him and picked him up, the boy was unconscious and was clearly heavily injured. Cayde rushed to the infirmary and set him on a bed, a doctor ran to see what was wrong and gasped.

“We may have to do a scan of his throat and body to make sure it isn’t fatal! Please wait outside until we finish sir!” The doctor said quickly, Cayde nodded and walked out, all he could think about as how Sol had been injured.

‘It’s all my fault that he’s like this.’ Cayde thought as he looked back at his lover.

 

Sol was on a breathing machine to help him to circulate air to his lungs. Cayde sighed as he took the device off as instructed, he sat down next to the bed and watched his lover’s chest slowly rise and fall. The doctors had identified that Sol had injured vocal cords and a fractured spine. They had also said that using a ghost to heal the wounds would only cause more problems so Sol would have to recover using his own light. 

“Sol, please wake up.” Cayde whispered as he grabbed Sol’s hand and squeezed it. Sol’s eyelids fluttered open and he looked at Cayde. “Did you hear me?”

Sol nodded and looked around without speaking. He obviously already knew that his vocal cords were injured.

“Sol… are you okay?” Cayde asked softly, his lover looked at him and nodded, sadness almost swimming in his eyes. “I’m sorry Sol, I should’ve been there.” Sol shook his head and reached up at his face.

“His voice won’t return for a few more hours, we have administered a healing agent to help the process to quicken. His spine however has healed completely since last night when we administered bone-regrowth formulas to the break.” A doctor said from the door.

Cayde nodded and ran a hand over Sol’s forehead, gently feeling the smooth, clear skin. Sol leaned into his touch and looked into his eyes. “I love you Sol, I won’t leave.” Cayde whispered as he kissed the boy.

 

Sol clung to Cayde as they walked to their room, he was scared of someone as he was avoiding titans.

“When we get to the room you can write it down okay?” Cayde asked. Sol nodded and started to relax.

Zhang walked by and saw Sol. “Hey Sol! Are you okay?” He asked, Cayde nodded and picked Sol up as he noticed that he was falling behind.

“Come on Sol, don’t get caught up by your voice.” Cayde whispered as Sol squirmed in his arms and felt his throat, Cayde smiled and kissed the slightly bruised skin.

Sol made a small jerk back as a slight pain shot from the spot where Cayde had kissed him. He looked at his lover and wrapped his arms around Cayde’s neck to keep himself from falling. The exo smiled warmly and kissed him on the mouth, making Sol freeze in place and almost melt into him.

“Okay, once I set you down and get some paper can you write down what happened to you?” Cayde asked gently as he opened the door to their room. Sol nodded and opened his mouth to try and speak, but only a small gasping sound escaped him. He was set down and watched as Cayde walked away to get a paper and pen.

Cayde returned with the paper and the pen and set it down, Sol picked up the pen and started to write. “ _ It was Gule, he just starting choking me and let me go suddenly. I think he meant to break my voice so I wouldn’t be able to speak again. _ ” Sol wrote.

“Oh… so a titan saw fit to hurt you like that? I thought they were all honor and bravery, not pain and harm.” Cayde said softly as he read the paper, Sol stood and jumped onto the bed. “Is there something else?” Sol nodded.

Cayde gave him the paper and pen again and watched him write. “ _ He said something about high hopes and that he had wanted to hurt me like this for years. _ ” Sol wrote, Cayde nodded and pulled him closer.

“Well he won’t get to you like that again, I can promise you that.” Cayde whispered softly as he laid Sol down on the bed.


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol and Cayde have another moment after Cayde comes back to their room stressed out.

**Weeks After Chapter 6 Took Place**

 

Sol woke in bed alone, Cayde had left early to command an assault on a Hive Fortress on the Moon. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. The room was now full of their belongings and was clean. Sol laid down again and turned over so he was laying on his belly. Cayde had told him to stay in the room until he got back.

“This is already boring.” Sol muttered as he rolled over and looked at the window. He sighed and got up, slowly walking to the window and opening the glass door next to it so he could go onto the balcony. The cool morning air from the mountains made a thin mist around the tower, making a refreshing breath of fresh air. Sol inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, taking in the scent of the forests below and the winds coming from the river. The sunlight made a gentle warmth to compliment to cool, crisp air of the clear-skied morning. Sol opened his eyes again and sat on a nearby chair, looking out over the forests and the lakes.The thin mist felt great on his skin and made him feel better as well.

“I wish Cayde was here, he’d like this.” Sol said to himself as he tried to relax. He heard the door open and heard Cayde grumble something.

“Sol! Are you in here?” Cayde asked loudly. Sol jumped up and ran in, hugging him tightly.

“Hi Cayde! How did it go?” Sol asked.

Cayde sat on the bed and took off his boots. “It went well, after we went through almost 450 guardians because of Zavala trying to intervene.” Cayde said frustratedly. Sol sat with him and put a hand on Cayde’s thigh.

“Well then let me help you.” Sol whispered as he kissed his boyfriend. Cayde was surprised but didn’t fight back, he needed this and had needed this for a long time. Sol took off his shirt and felt the bare metal of Cayde’s chest, Cayde took off Sol’s shirt and gently pinned the boy to the bed, locking him down and looking into his eyes.

Cayde smirked. “You’re quite the cutie when you’re like this.” He muttered into Sol’s ear.

Sol blushed and swallowed. “I know… you told me that last night when you got out of the shower.” He whispered. Cayde kissed him again and undid their pants, slipping them off so both of them were only in their boxers.

“You look good like that.” Cayde whispered as he ran a gloved hand over Sol’s belly, the boy shuddered and slipped off Cayde’s gloves, feeling the cool but warm touch of the exo.

Sol moaned as Cayde rubbed their arousals together, the boxers were the only things stopping them from fully touching. “Take me Cayde… please.” Sol whispered and he felt Cayde’s cock slide across his leg. The exo smiled and took off their boxers, revealing Sol’s small, but throbbing erection. Cayde’s was larger and harder, but he was still impressed with how well Sol handled it. Cayde warmly rubbed their dicks together, making Sol grab the bed and moan in pleasure.

“Well now, are you ready?” Cayde whispered, Sol nodded slowly and bit his lip. Cayde smiled and inserted a finger into Sol’s ass, gently thrusting in and out to prepare him.

“Ahh… C-Cayde… it h-hurts!” Sol whimpered as Cayde inserted a second finger and began to scissor them, making Sol stretch out slightly.

“That’s a good thing, it means you’re adjusting to the feeling.” Cayde whispered lovingly as he inserted a third. Sol began to shake on the bed as his partner and lover pleasured him, the boy looked down at Cayde and nodded to signal that he was ready.

Cayde took his fingers out and moved up so he was looking Sol in the eyes. He gently pushed his cock into Sol’s entrance, making Sol whine in pain and pleasure, Cayde’s HUD showed a warning of an impending climax but he just pushed it aside. Sol moaned as Cayde began to thrust into him, he smaller body beginning to give in to his lover’s artificial mating pheromone.

“You’re so tight! It’s almost like we’ve never done this before!” Cayde said as he began to thrust more and more, Sol whimpered in response and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

“Please don’t talk too much… I just want to enjoy this with you.” Sol whispered quietly as pleasure continued to pulse through his ass.

Cayde smiled and kissed him again, gently stroking Sol’s cock as he did. The boy moaned as he came, his load spraying over his belly and chest, drenching their bodies. Cayde smiled and let go of the smaller part, continuing to mate with his partner. Sol’s face turned a shade of red as Cayde teased his little body, gently stroking anything he could and then finally slamming into Sol’s hole as he reached his climax. He sprayed his hot, love-filled seed into Sol and pulled out, watching as Sol’s hole began to leak.

“Wanna… Go another round?” Cayde asked.

Sol nodded and switched their positions, lowering himself down onto Cayde’s still-hard penis and kissing him again. Cayde grabbed Sol’s hips and gently bounced him up and down on his cock, making Sol whine in pleasure.

“It’s going so deep… I think you’re in my belly!” Sol panted as he felt Cayde’s part moving in him.

Cayde smiled and pulled his lover into a passionate, loving kiss. “Hopefully I don’t get you pregnant.” Cayde teased. Sol blushed and slammed his ass down onto Cayde’s cock, making the exo lose his mind and blow again, Sol smirked.

“Found it.” Sol whispered as he got off and laid down next to Cayde. “We should get cleaned up.”

“Yeah… we should.” Cayde panted back, the two stood and went to their shower, Cayde turned on the warm water and got in, letting it run down his naked body and helped Sol get in. The younger hunter was so small and cute that Cayde felt another erection coming on.

Sol noticed Cayde’s arousal and smiled. “Again? Really? How many rounds of this can you get?” He asked, Cayde shrugged and pinned Sol’s hands to the wall so his ass was facing Cayde. The exo got on his knees and spread Sol’s cheeks, revealing his slightly leaking hole. Cayde smirked and started to lick and suck on the opening, making Sol go crazy with pleasure.

“Do you like what I’m doing?” Cayde asked, Sol nodded and lay Cayde continue to lick him. The boy bit his lip and held back a whimper, Cayde has inserted his tongue into Sol’s asshole and had hooked his fingers around Sol’s scrotum.

“Cayde… I think it’s almost all out.” Sol whimpered as he felt more of the hot, sticky liquid leak out of his hole. Cayde smirked and suck on the hole a bit more. At that moment, Sol lost it, his seed sprayed over the wall and onto his chest, making him start to pant. Cayde stopped and helped Sol to stand up straight again.

Cayde smiled. “Let’s keep this between us okay? This room is away from most of the other people, nobody would be able to hear through the door. I love you Sol.” He whispered.

Sol blushed. “I love you too Cayde.” He whispered back.

Cayde and Sol washed off and dried themselves within ten minutes. Then they got into bed and cuddled for the rest of the morning until they fell asleep.


	8. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol and Cayde were expecting for Sol to be infertile after finding out they hadn’t used his vagina three weeks ago. Will that reality be real?

**3 Weeks Later**

Sol woke with a horrible feeling in his stomach, it felt like he was sick with a plague. He got up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up almost immediately as he got to the waste disposal. Sol looked into the mirror and noticed that his eyes had slightly changed color, at one point they were blue, but now they were a slightly purplish shade.

“Cayde! Come in here!” Sol yelled.

Cayde walked in tiredly. “What is it?” He asked.

“My eyes… they’re purple… but they used to be blue!” Sol said quickly. Cayde’s eyes widened,

“I’ll be right back.” He said quickly, in a moment Cayde was back with a small object. “Use this, it’s a pregnancy test.”

Sol was confused but did as he was told, he shut the door with Cayde outside and urinated on the small object. According to the directions, the technology was accurate enough to be spot-on and was able to give results in ten seconds. It was indeed the latest  medical technology. Sol looked down and saw two lines… he was pregnant. He opened the door and ran to the bed, jumping onto it and screaming into a pillow with fear.

“What is it Sol?” Cayde asked.

“I’m pregnant!” Sol said quickly as he grabbed his belly and laid down on his back. Cayde’s eyes widened and he went onto the balcony.

“Get some fresh air… we need it.” Cayde said softly. Sol walked out with him and breathed in deeply.

Cayde sighed and sat on a chair. “So, we just found out that you’re pregnant. What should we do next?” He asked.

Sol thought for a moment. “See a doctor? I don’t know! I thought that you would want an abortion!” He said quickly.

Cayde was surprised. “Okay, I may seem like the abortion kind of person, but there is no way in HELL that I would get rid of MY child! No GODDAMN way!” He said quickly, Sol sighed and sat on a chair, holding his forehead in stress.

“Sorry, it’s just That you’ve never seemed like the kind of person who would settle down and start a family!  But at least we’re married now so… it’s not just a random baby that we made just for fun.” Sol said quietly as he sat down, running his hand over his belly.

“Well we’ll have to tell Zavala and Ikora about this you know, they don’t like it when people just drop out of duty without a reason. I’ll tell Ikora and hopefully she won’t freak out.” Cayde said warmly.

Sol sighed and laid down on the recliner, trying not to scream as he realized the impact that the pregnancy would have on his life. Even his antimatter nanites wouldn’t be able to protect the baby. He groaned as he felt his stomach churn again, he got up and ran into the bathroom again to purge.

 

Sol let out a breath and walk around the corner to see Ikora. “Ikora… I have something to tell you.” He said quietly.

The Warlock Vanguard looked up from her book and sighed. “What is it Sol?” She asked calmly, her gaze making Sol shiver as though she was looking at his soul.

“Um… there’s no other way to say this but… I can’t go on any missions for a few months.” He said quietly.

Ikora’s eyes were understanding and calm. “Why?” She asked.\

Sol stood awkwardly and put a hand on his belly. “I’m pregnant.” He said, Ikora stood and walked over to him.

“Pregnant?! When did you find out?!” She asked.

“This morning… less than a half hour ago.” Sol said as she got closer, he felt like running away, hiding, anything he could do to get away from those piercing eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’m quite glad that you are. It’s about time Cayde settled down and had a family.” Ikora said softly.

Sol relaxed and let her feel his belly, she nodded. “What is it?” Sol asked.

Ikora smiled. “He has a strong amount of power, I think he’ll have your element. I say ‘he’ because I can feel the energy signature and it’s that of a male baby.” She said softly. Sol smiled back and felt his belly as well.

“Really? Cayde was hoping for a girl.” He said quietly.

“Well, he won’t be disappointed much. He’ll have both male and female parts. A lot like you but different.” Ikora said softly.

Cayde walked in as Ikora took her hand off of Sol. “So how was it?” He asked.

Sol smiled and hugged him. “She’s glad, and it’s a boy.” Sol said softly.

Cayde’s eyes widened. “Really?! So I’m gonna have a son?!” He asked excitedly, Sol nodded and kissed him.

“Yep! So you can’t complain about the baby okay? He’s our little boy.” He said softly.

Ikora smiled. “Congratulations Cayde, and only two weeks after you two got married. It’s about time you settled down a bit and had a family.” She said softly.

Cayde smiled. “It is, and I hope he’ll be just like his dad.” He said as he wrapped an arm around Sol’s waist.

“Which one?” Sol asked.

“You, he wouldn’t look very nice if he took after me.” Cayde whispered softly as they left, Ikora smiled as they walked away.

 

Zavala was working on attack plans for another assault on Mars, Cayde and Sol walked in and Sol sat down to keep himself calm.

“What is it you two?” Zavala asked as he looked up at them.

Cayde swallowed. “Well… first we’ll have to ask you to keep an open mind.” He said quietly, Zavala nodded and looked at them both.

“Alright, what do you have to tell me?” He asked.

Sol gulped nervously. “I’m pregnant with a baby boy.” He said quietly.

Zavala laughed and stood. “Well at least you were honest! And since you’re married I don’t really have a right to say anything! You two really are meant for each other, now I see that. Just don’t start mating everywhere you go alright?” He said calmly.

Cayde smiled. “We won’t be doing that for a few months, and Sol’s contemplating having his uterus removed, we only want one baby.” He said warmly.

“Well then I guess that settles it, just make sure you see a doctor to make sure that he’s going to be healthy, we wouldn’t want to lose a baby guardian. Which element is he most likely going to have?” Zavala asked.

“Antimatter, like me. But he won’t be able to develop the nanites for a few months and even then he won’t be able to control them until he’s at least five.” Sol said quietly.

Zavala nodded. “Well, I’ll put this into the logs so you have relief from duty until you give birth and he grows to the right age. Make sure to rest a lot, I’ve heard it helps with the purging.” He said gently.

Sol nodded and smiled. “I was already thinking of going to sleep once I get back to the room.” He said groggily as he felt his strength fading.

“You need sleep right now! All of this walking around is getting to you!” Cayde said as he picked Sol up and carried him out.

 

Sol was in bed and Cayde was on the patio. He looked out at the mountains and the forests, the lake and the river, his mind raced as he imagined himself playing with his unborn son, taking him around the tower and being able to help him become a great hunter, warlock, or titan. He smiled to himself as he imagined his son laughing as he was chased around the tower and played with his dads, Cayde already was happy that he was having a baby with Sol. He imagined holding his newborn son in his arms and being able to put him in bed and see him grow. His core heated with contentment at the thought, yes, he did want a baby, especially a boy which he could brag about when he completed patrols and assaults.

“I hope he’ll be strong and brave.” Cayde muttered to himself as he walked back into the room and sat down on the bed, looking at Sol’s placid face and smiled. “Only a few months, a few months.” He whispered to himself.


	9. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lua, Zhang, and Sol finally meet after a few months of being separate.

**Two Weeks From Birth**

 

Sol was walking through a hallway with his hand on his bulging belly, the baby had grown a lot through the past few months. Cayde was yet again out getting food so Sol wouldn’t have to stay hungry, a side effect of pregnancy for him was that he was always hungry because the baby was taking some of the food’s nutrition to grow and stay sustained.

“You’re okay buddy, just hang in there.” Sol whispered as he felt his son kick again. He and Cayde had decided to name their son Nelve. It fit the partially mechanic child well since the baby would have mechanical parts to him, like his digestive system which would not exist as he would instead have a core which would power him and would recharge with sleep instead of food.

Lua and Zhang walked around the corner and saw Sol, he was now equivalent to a 20 year old because he wasn’t able to handle the pregnancy while he was stuck as a teenager, Cayde now was only two years older than him. Zhang smiled as he saw Sol, Lua hugged him and grabbed his belly.

“We haven’t seen you for months! How’s the little guy?” Lua asked excitedly.

“He’s fine, only a few weeks until he’s gonna be here.” Sol replied with a smiled, Zhang smiled and put a hand on Sol’s belly as well.

“Clearly, he’s quite the kid isn’t he?” He asked.

Sol shrugged. “I guess, but he doesn’t really relax much anymore, he just keeps kicking me!” He said with a smile.

Lua laughed and put an ear against the bulge. “Yep, I can hear him! He’s kicking!” She said, Sol nodded, he could feel the baby moving around.

“Yeah, he has a lot of energy today! Probably because I slept for a long time, he just always gets so rambunctious when I sleep for a long time.” Sol replied.

Zhang nodded and smiled. “You know Gule’s been angry that you’re having a baby, he keeps saying that he doesn’t need two of you!” He said.

Sol laughed and walked over to a wall. “So I heard, he was trying to get into my room last night.” He said.

Lua laughed and leaned against a pile of boxes. “Nice! So he finally lost it huh?” She asked through his laughter.

“I guess so! He just kept shouting about how much he hated my baby! I just ignored him. He was just being him, big, dumb and angry.” Sol said, he began to sink down as he felt his strength leaving him.

“Woah! Don’t faint on us now!” Zhang said.

Sol smiled dreamily. “Sorry… daydream.” He said quietly as his strength returned, he had been imagining his son and being able to play with him. “I have them a lot.”

Lua sighed. “I know, Cayde told me that he’s really happy about the baby and Zavala actually has started to become a bit nicer about people being gay. I think you two made a huge impact on Guardian life.” She said calmly, Sol nodded and walked around the corner with them. He held out his hand and formed a small orb of antimatter, the small but powerful mass was able to destroy anything or form any object and be solid.

“I used this one once when Gule actually made a move, made him go away but I think he’s still angry about it.” Sol said quietly.

Zhang smiled and touched the mass, it moved around his hand and crawled up his arm. “Well, this is one thing I wish I could use, but I don’t think I could control it.” He said interestedly.

Lua nodded. “Even for a titan I think it would be, I think that would make Gule run for his glimmer! At least I know your tricks Sol, hunters always know each other right?” She asked, being a fellow hunter, she often knew what Sol would say or do.

“I suppose, but tomorrow I’ll be in the infirmary because of labor, you guys can still visit me though.” Sol replied.

“Will do! Go ahead and enjoy the rest of the day! We have to get to out ships, another mission.” Lua said excitedly.

“See you in a few days Sol! Maybe after your baby gets here if it takes longer, bye!” Zhang said, Sol nodded and smiled, he hadn’t seen the two for a few months so had enjoyed their talk, even though it was short.


	10. Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol gives birth to his son and finally gets to hold the baby in his own hands.

**Minutes From Birth**

 

Sol groaned as he pushed again, the baby was taking awhile to push out and the doctors were saying that he was keeping a steady heartbeat which was enough to drive Sol to push as hard as he could. Cayde was holding his hand and was encouraging him.

“One more push Sol!” The doctor said, Sol pushed as hard as he could and felt the baby come out, he gasped for air as he relaxed and the doctor held up the baby. “A healthy baby boy, congratulations.”

Nelve cried loudly as he was held up in the air, his small body felt cold as he touched the air for the first time. The baby boy squirmed as tried to find Sol.

Sol took the baby into his arms and smiled, the baby was finally in the world. “Hey Nelve, it’s daddy.” He whispered lovingly, Nelve opened his mouth and made a small coo. Sol took the bottle from the nurse and let Nelve eat, his eyes were a bright, glowing blue and he had a small, warm body. The baby soon finished the bottle and yawned.

“Hey little guy, are you happy?” Cayde asked, Sol cooed again and his hand raised to grab Sol’s finger.

Lua and Zhang were let in as Nelve was wrapped in a blanket and taken to be washed off. “Did we miss much?” Lua asked.

Cayde smiled. “Just a naked baby boy.” He said.

Lua blushed. “Uhh that’s not what I meant… I meant like anything big? Like the baby opening his eyes?” She said.

Sol laughed. “Well no, he’s not supposed to open his eyes again for a few more hours, he was just born!” He said.

“Well, can we see the little guy?” Zhang asked, Sol saw the doctor enter again with Nelve in a fresh diaper and clothes.

“There he is!” Sol said as he took his son into his arms and let Lua and Zhang see him.

Lua gasped as she saw Nelve yawn. “He’s so cute!” She said softly, Nelve squirmed and cooed quietly.

“Shh, he’ll start crying if we get too loud, he’s a newborn so he’s sensitive to sound.” Zhang said, Sol nodded and kissed his son.

“He’s only a few minutes old, he’s just so small.” Sol whispered, Cayde smiled and wrapped an arm around Sol’s shoulders.

“You did well Sol, now our son his in the world and we’ve got a boy we can be proud of together.” Cayde said warmly.

Nelve squirmed again and grabbed Sol’s finger, his tiny hand curling around it tightly. Sol smiled and got up, carrying his son with him. Nelve squirmed slightly, his tiny body beginning to shiver as he felt the warm spring air touch him for the first time. Sol walked over to the balcony and smiled as Nelve opened his mouth and gasped in the gentle breeze.

 

**Hours Later**

 

Nelve was crying as Sol prepared a bottle for him, the little boy was hungry and would soon open his eyes again. Cayde cradled the baby boy and hummed softly to him, Nelve began to calm down and soon was feeding, Sol smiled as his husband fed Nelve. The boy slowly opened his eyes for the second time and saw his dads. He finished the bottle and cooed at them sleepily, Sol smiled and ran a hand over Nelve’s little face.

“Hey there Nelve, do you want to go to sleep?” Sol asked, Nelve’s eyes closed and he was soon asleep, Sol smiled and took Nelve into his arms, cradling him and gently humming. Nelve nuzzled into him and made a small, contented coo back. Sol smiled and set him in the crib, the baby had been asleep for most of the time he had been in his new world.

Cayde kissed their baby and smiled as Nelve squirmed slightly. “I love you Nelve, don’t forget it.” He whispered.

 


	11. Nelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelve is going through a lot, but that doesn’t mean he can’t learn from it.

**Years Later**

 

Nelve panted as Cayde tested him, the hunter vanguard was quicker and smarter than he was, so was harder to predict. Nelve looked at his dad and took a new stance, trying to find one that worked to fight. Cayde made a motion to start and kick at his son, Nelve blocked the kick but was hit in the side by his dad’s hand.

“Agh!” Nelve gasped as he fell down, holding his side. His ghost flew up and healed the wound, Nelve looked at Cayde again and then back at his side. “I can’t do it… I don’t know how.” He whimpered.

Cayde smiled and helped him get up. “That’s alright, I can help you. Copy me okay? Then you can go from there.” Cayde said.

Nelve nodded and copied Cayde’s stance, his dad kicked and Nelve copied, following every move like a mirror. Soon his arms were glowing a dark red, he was getting the hang of it! Cayde smiled and stepped back, allowing Nelve to make his own stance. His son got into a strong, resistant stance and kicked the practice dummy, his foot connected with the fabric and burned a hole through it without making an actual mark. Nelve hit it a few more times until he could feel a connection to his element.

“I did it!” He said joyfully as he allowed the nanites to form a nanoweave armor around his body. Cayde smiled and hugged him.

“You did Nelve, you did. Why don’t you go show dad what you can do okay?” He said softly, Nelve smiled and ran off.Cayde put his hands on his hips and smiled to himself, his little boy was gone, and in his place there was now a confident, strong young man. “I miss when he was a baby.”

Sol walked in and hugged him, Nelve followed and joined in. “Sorry honey, but I have to leave for awhile, Ikora found something on Venus and I have to go and check it out.” He said, Nelve looked up at Sol and hugged him again.

“Don’t leave! Please don’t!” Nelve said quietly, Sol smiled and hugged him back.

“I won’t be gone long, only a few hours okay?” He said softly, Nelve nodded and watched him leave.

Cayde ruffled his son’s hair and handed him a small device. “Here, this should help to magnify the nanites’ power so you can do a bit more.” Cayde said softly, Nelve looked at his dad and hugged him.

“I love you dad.” He whispered.

“I love you too Nelve, and so does your other dad.” Cayde whispered lovingly as he revealed Nelve’s core and put the device into the small orb of blue light.

Nelve’s eyes changed colors from Purple to sapphire blue as the device was put in. “Dad… why do I feel so weird?” He asked.

Cayde hugged him and let him charge up so he was at full energy. “It’s because that machine is helping you to gain control over yourself, just give it a few minutes.” Cayde said warmly as he looked into Nelve’s eyes.

“Dad… it hurts.” Nelve said as tears began to well up in his eyes.

“I know, I had to use one when I was younger as well, you’re not alone.” Cayde whispered as Nelve’s core turned a dark purple and began to pulse.

“Agh… hah… ngh.” Nelve gasped as his core pulsed harder and harder in his chest, the rest of his organic body began to feel pain as the pulses became harder and longer. Cayde put a hand on the now black core, the color turned back to a gentle purple and Nelve relaxed.

Cayde smiled and hugged him, Nelve was still rather small as he was only 9, but he was already a strong hunter. “Well done, you did really well with that Nelve, a lot better than me.” Cayde whispered.

Nelve hugged him back and started to cry. “It hurt so much… please don’t make me do that again.” He whimpered, Cayde picked him up and set him down on his lap.

“I won’t have to, you have more energy than even Osiris I’d say!” Cayde said lovingly, Sol walked in with a frustrated look.

Nelve perked up and ran over to his dad. “Hi dad!” He said excitedly, Sol smiled and hugged him back, kissing his cheek warmly.

“Hey kiddo! Did dad give you that enhancer?” Sol asked.

“Sure did, he handled it pretty well.” Cayde said softly, Nelve felt Sol’s hand run up his back, feeling his scar from when he was younger and had needed a replacement for him executive cord.

Sol smiled and kissed his son again. “I love you Nelve, so don’t go and get yourself killed when you graduate.” He said softly, Nelve hugged him back and started to cry again.

“I won’t daddy… I won’t.” He said quietly, Cayde joined the hug and smiled as their son fell asleep in their arms.

 

Sol sat on the bed and kissed his son, Nelve had run out of energy after he had used the enhancer. Sol smiled as Nelve squirmed, he was still a child in his core, but was older on the outside. Cayde walked in with a glass of warm tea for their son, he set the mug down on the bedside table and held a scented piece of mint next to Nelve’s nose. The boy slowly woke and saw the tea, it was meant to help him calm down even though his body didn’t need it. He took the tea and sipped it, the bitter-sweet flavor went nicely with the gentle fragrance of the tea. Cayde sat on the other side of him and let his son lean against him.

“How long have you been this stressed out?” Cayde asked.

“I don’t know… but this does help a bit.” Nelve replied quietly, Sol put a hand on his back and gently rubbed the tense, pained muscles.

“Don’t worry Nelve, we’re here for you okay? You don’t have to feel pressured.” Sol said gently. Nelve nodded and looked at Sol, his wide, pleading eyes making his dad almost melt. For having a core instead of a heart like most other boys, Nelve was warm and loving, Sol had always known ever since he had watched Nelve’s non-necessary digestive tract get removed. Nelve’s core provided more than enough nourishment for him and was able to recharge from sleep.

Nelve closed his eyes and tried to relax, his muscles were tense and sore from his sudden power-down, his core was also slightly pained. He let Cayde open his chest and take the core out, leaving the main cords attached so he could make sure it wasn’t damaged. Cayde smiled as he saw a small red light flash, meaning Nelve could feel love for another person, nothing was wrong with the core, it had just been surprised.

“You’re okay Nelve, just try and rest okay? It’s been a long day for you.” Cayde said softly as he put the core back into his son and closed Nelve’s chest.

“Okay.” Nelve whispered as he began to fall asleep again.

 

Sol walked into the living room and put his hands on his hips. “What did you see on his core?” Sol asked anxiously.

“He has a crush on someone, the red light flashed.” Cayde replied.

“What?! But I thought the doctor said his core can’t handle it!” Sol said quickly.

Cayde smiled. “Apparently he’s grown enough that his core can handle it now, I’m actually proud of him.” He said.

Sol sighed and sat on the sofa. “But… now he might try being… you know… maybe he’ll be just like me and end up with a baby.” He said quietly.

Cayde nodded and went over to him, hugging him lovingly.

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing he can do to keep himself from falling in love with someone.” Cayde said warmly.

“I guess you’re right.” Sol sighed. “Let’s just hope he doesn’t end up pregnant before he’s old enough to handle it.”

Cayde nodded and let Sol walk away to go to bed.


	12. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nelve gets hurt from a fight with his friend, Cayde and Sol decide it’s time to tell him about what he might begin to see with his body.

Nelve gasped as Gara hit him again, the titan was older and stronger than Nelve and was harder to beat. Nelve opened his eyes and let his core overcharge, energy flooded him, giving him more strength. He stood and punched Gara, sending him flying, Nelve looked at his “enemy” and discharged his core.

“How… how did you do that?” Gara groaned as he tried to stand, the two were friends, but they liked to train together and fight to test one another.

“My core, I’m not like a lot of you guys.” Nelve replied, helping Gara to stand. The titan smiled and tapped is chest.

“I have a similar core, but it’s meant to keep me alive, not to actually power me. Are you like some kind of robot? Cyborg?” Gara asked.

Nelve laughed. “Only a bit of a robot! I was born with my core, but instead of blood in me I run on plasma and antimatter, which is how I get my variation of my element.” He said.

Gara smiled again and turned a glowing purple, he had activated his light and was about to strike again. The titan swung with a fist but hit Nelve’s ninite armor, the nanites dissipated as Nelve channeled them to his left arm and punched Gara again, the titan used a void shield and blocked the punch. Nelve quickly teleported a few times and formed a sword in his right hand, it was meant to have a sheath, but he would switch weapons again once he struck. He launched toward Gara and struck him with the sword, quickly switching to a scythe, he teleported away from Gara.

“Wow! That’s impressive!” Gara said as he formed a flaming hammer along with the void shield. “Now let’s see how you handle this!” The titan launched forward and swung at Nelve, the hunter swung back and hit the hammer with the scythe, but was hit in the belly by the shield and didn’t have enough time to form armor.

“Oof!” He gasped as he fell down and hit the floor. His ghost flew up and healed him, the little ghost was also new, both were formed at the same time so were the same age.

“Come on Nelve! You can beat him!” His ghost said, Nelve got up and stumbled around a bit before regaining his balance.

Gara slammed the ground with an arc blast and sent Nelve flying back, the boy groaned in pain as he tried to move, his arm and both legs were shattered and his ribcage had almost collapsed. His ghost healed him again and sighed. “Let’s stop for now, I’m running low.” He said quietly, Nelve nodded and sat up.

“Gara… can we stop? I can’t keep up.” Nelve whimpered, Gara knelt next to him and sat down, trying not to let his adrenaline take over.

“Why? You used to love doing this.” Gara said softly.

Nelve laid down again and felt his side where he had hit the floor. “I know but… my ghost can’t keep up with us anymore… every day I get hurt even more and now he can’t even regenerate enough light… so can we give it a rest for awhile?” He said quietly.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Gara said kindly, the two had always been close, and were each powerful. But since Sol was younger, he often wasn’t sure how to beat Gara in a fight.

 

Cayde laughed as Nelve fell down again, his son had always been a bit unsteady while walking, but never as bad as he was now. “What happened little guy?” Cayde asked.

Nelve looked up at him and tried to stand. “I was training with Gara again… I think I hurt my leg.” He said quietly, pain shot through his leg and he fell again.

Sol picked him up and set him on the couch. “Let me see, which one is it?” Sol asked gently, Nelve pointed to his left leg and Sol felt the joint. “Your knee is broken, along with your hip. Ghost, can you heal him?”

Sol’s ghost flew up and scanned the limb. “I sure can! This is nothing compared to a revival!” Ghost said warmly as he entered his holoform, which was a young man of about 19. He took Nelve’s leg into his hands and gently pressed down, placing the bones into the correct places and healing them. Nelve gritted his teeth as his hip snapped into place and healed.

“Ow!” Nelve whimpered as his bones were set into place and finished healing, the pain from the healing was intense, but he was used to it since he had to do it so often. Cayde’s ghost was female and took on the form of an 18 year old woman normally to let Nelve feel more comfortable. Nelve’s ghost took on the same age as Nelve and liked to stay the same size as his friend.

Nelves ghost hugged his mother and looked at Nelve. “Sorry Nelve… I couldn’t help as much as I wanted to otherwise I would’ve shutdown.” He said quietly, Nelve smiled and looked at him again.

“I know, you told me about that.” He said softly, his ghost smiled back and looked at Cheli, Cayde’s ghost, his father was Lynx, Sol’s ghost. Nelve’s ghost was named Eclipse, but he liked being called Clip.

“Come on Clip, we need to show you something.” Lynx said softly as he led his son away, Nelve hugged Clip briefly and smiled.

Clip started to cry. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t help you Nelve.” He said quietly.

Nelve smiled and waved as he left. Cayde picked Nelve up and carried him to his room, the boy nuzzled into him and looked into his eyes.

“Nelve, it’s about time we talked to you about something important.” Cayde said softly. Nelve looked at Sol and then back at Cayde.

“Okay, what is it?” He asked nervously.

Cayde sighed. “Well, to start it off, your body is changing, like most boys your age. You’ve started something that can change your life, and your dad and I want to walk you through it.” He said softly.

Sol nodded and put a hand on Nelve’s back. “You see son, you’re a lot like me in that you have both male and female parts, but I want you to know what they are meant to do so you can avoid situations which might use them in a bad way.” Sol said softly.

“You mean my penis and vagina?” Nelve asked.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean. You see, when a boy goes through puberty, his genitals, or his privates, begin to grow to fit his body and to be capable of reproduction. You might notice that you have a sudden urge to mate at some point, or maybe even an urge to kiss someone. One way to know if you’re ready is if you are having the urges stronger than ever, which may mean that your body is ready, but come to one of us before getting into those activities okay? We want to help you as much as we can, Clip is having the same conversation with his parents as we’re having with you.”

Nelve blushed. “I think it’s about time I told you something then.” He said quietly.

“What’s that honey?” Sol asked.

Nelve looked at his dads and blushed harder. “I have a crush on Clip… but I don’t know how to tell him.” Nelve said quietly.

Cayde hugged him and looked into his eyes. “That’s alright Nelve, when your dad and I first met do you know how I told him I loved him?” Cayde asked.

Nelve shook his head. “No.” He said quietly.

“I just said that I had seen him as so much more than a friend since we had met, and that I’d loved him ever since. So your dad started to think more and more about what I had said and eventually we started dating and a few years later, you came along and changed our lives again.” Cayde said softly.

Sol smiled. “That about sums it up, but you didn’t mention how we made him.” He said softly. Cayde laughed.

“We can save that for another time! But the point is, Nelve, you weren’t a mistake, just a surprise. We didn’t know if you would come along or not, so when you did we were a bit scared at first, but after awhile we became accustomed to having you.” Cayde said softly, Nelve smiled and hugged him.

“But… how do you make a baby?” Nelve asked.

Sol laughed and pulled him into a loving hug. “Well, to keep it short, when you mate with another man, let’s say you mate with Clip, his sperm would go into your vagina where your eggs are. After that, Clip’s sperm will go to an egg which will be fertilized by one of the sperm and then after a few weeks you have a baby growing in your womb which you have to carry until you give birth.” He said lovingly.

Cayde nodded.”That’s correct, and when the two of us made you, my sperm fertilized Sol’s egg and after about three weeks we found out that we were going to have a baby, and that baby was you.” He said warmly.

Nelve smiled at them and hugged Sol tightly, trying to keep himself from asking too many questions. “But… how does the sperm get in me?” He asked.

“We’ll tell you when you older, and if you’re old enough we’ll show you what actually goes on.” Cayde said softly.

Sol nodded and kissed him. “We’ll let you grow up a bit before we actually show you okay? You’re just too young right now.” He said softly. Nelve nodded and nuzzled into his dad and let them hug him, he fell asleep in their arms between his two dads.


	13. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol was Inn a tournament and has to wash off in the shower room, but Nelve is curious about something and follows.

Sol sighed as another grenade exploded next to him, the other team was winning and he wasn’t able to get up. So he activated his element and teleported behind the team leader, quickly slicing him in two and then going after the others. One of the two warlocks threw a grenade again, but missed. Sol took her out and then quickly eliminated the titan, cutting through the armor and flesh in a flash, the last warlock fired his rifle and almost hit him, but missed. Sol cut him down and went to look for the last two. A bullet whizzed by his head and he took cover, trying to find the sniper in question.

The sniper was up on top of a building, not a hard target for Sol, who got out his own sniper which he had made with Nelve and used a powerful but stable form of plasma-enhanced ionic-disruption round. He pulled the trigger once he had locked and saw the sniper fall from the building as the bullet hit her. The other team member was the last one, Nelve would be happy to see him after this, because these kinds of fights always made him nervous. He ran through a street and took out his pistol, looking around he saw wreckage from the golden age; old cars which were rusting and breaking, skeletons with bullet holes in the skulls and cracked, weathered streets. Sol sighed and ran forward, stopping every few steps and looking in the side-streets, trying to find his target.

Suddenly, a bullet was fired which hit Sol in the side, grazing him and making his bleed, the bullet hadn’t gotten deep, only a few millimeters into the skin as it hadn’t made full contact. Sol looked up and fired his pistol at the guardian in front of him, who dodged and fired a few more rounds and activated their light and fired an intense bolt of solar and void energy at him.

“Damn!” Sol swore as he took cover behind a rock and heard the bolts slamming into it, he got up and teleported to the top of a building, quickly pulling out his sniper and aiming, the other guardian still seemed to think that he was hiding behind the rock. Sol smirked as he took aim and pulled the trigger, the warlock yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, dead. This match was now over and Sol was the winner.

 

Nelve ran up to him and hugged him. “Daddy! I thought you were going to die!” Nelve said as he started to cry.

“I wouldn’t die in there kiddo, you know I wouldn’t!” Sol said as he knelt and held his son’s chin between his thumb and finger, Nelve nodded and hugged him again.

“Come on Nelve, we’ve got things to do for daddy okay?” Cayde said softly as he took Nelve’s hand and walked with him to the door, Sol followed and then went to the shower room.

“I’ll be right back, I set my stuff in there so I could shower first, do you mind?” Sol asked, Cayde shook his head and Nelve sat down on a bench. Sol smiled at him and kissed his forehead before going into the showers.

The showers were empty, apparently he would be alone, he took off his armor and got into a shower, turning on the warm water he let it run over his body. He picked up his bar of soap and started to wash off. He started to wash off and then closed the curtain as he heard someone enter the showers. Nelve’s footsteps were evident, they were small and frightened, he heard Nelve get in front of the stall and opened the curtain.

“What is it Nelve?” Sol asked.

Nelve looked at Sol and opened his mouth. “I wanted to ask you something.” He said quietly.

“What?” Sol asked.

“Um… when will I be allowed to go on missions with you?” He asked.

Sol laughed. “Not for awhile buddy! You’ll need to get a bit stronger to fight!” He said softly, Nelve looked at the ground and back at Sol.

“So I can’t yet?” He said.

“Not yet, but you will be soon alright? I’ll take you on a mission when you’re about 14.” Sol replied lovingly as he patted Sol’s head and watched the boy leave.

‘I hope he stays this cute when he’s older.’ Sol thought as he finished up and got into comfortable clothing so he could enjoy the rest of his day.


	14. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelve finally decides to go after Eclipse.

**6 Years Later**

 

Nelve woke alone, he was now 15 and was still barely his dad’s height, making him constantly insecure and nervous. But the harder thing to come to terms with was that Clip had grown up as well and was taller than him, which for Nelve only made him more attractive.

‘I wish I knew how to talk to him.’ Nelve thought as he curled up, Clip flew in and entered his holoform, it was only 11:00 and was night time, which made Clip nervous.

“Are you okay Nelve?” Clip asked.

Nelve nodded and looked at him. “Yeah, but can you please sleep with me? It gets lonely being in bed alone.” Nelve replied.

Clip nodded and laid down with him, Nelve snuggled into him and decided to relax into his friend. “Are you that tired?” Clip asked.

Nelve nodded. “Yeah… but there’s one other thing.” He whispered, he looked up at Clip and kissed him. “I love you.”

Clip was stunned, but his core seemed to leap when Nelve told him, he wrapped his arms around Nelve’s waist and kissed him back, trying to taste his friend’s mouth. Nelve melted into the kiss and placed a hand on Clip’s chest, trying not to undress the older boy. Clip separated the kiss and smiled. 

“I think I’ll like being with you.” Clip whispered as their mouths met again in a passionate kiss, the door opened and Sol walked in, the two separated quickly as they realized that Sol was watching.

“What are you two doing?” Sol asked calmly.

Nelve blushed. “Um… we were kissing.” He admitted.

Sol chuckled. “I’m not mad, I just wanted to know that you had told him.” He said warmly, Clip pulled Nelve close and kissed him again.

“I think both of us want to be together, I’d always felt a connection other than just being his ghost.” Clip said softly.

Nelve smiled and snuggled up to him, taking in the sweet scent of the ghost’s holoform. He felt his heart lighten as Sol walked out and closed the door, the two looked at each other and kissed again. Nelve pinned Clip to the bed and took off his shirt.

 

Sol walked into Nelve’s room to find his son curled up next to Clip. The two were shirtless but were still mostly dressed despite it. Sol smiled and closed the door to leave his son to sleep, the boy was 15 now and had completely stopped aging, much like Sol had.

“What is it Sol?” Cayde asked as he saw Sol with a smile on his face.

“Nelve and Clip are sleeping together! I think they’re starting to become boyfriends.” Sol replied softly as he walked over to his husband and hugged him.

“Well you birthed him, and I helped make him, so I think that he had a pretty good chance at being gay.” Cayde whispered gently as he sat down with Sol and let the younger hunter lean his head against him.

“Either way, we conceived him and now we have a boy who is starting to gain power.” Sol replied warmly.

Cayde chuckled and kissed his forehead. “I know, but Eclipse, or as you and Nelve call him, Clip, is Nelve’s ghost! They’re already bound to stay together! But they can’t get married! And the doctor has already said that Nelve’s genes make him infertile.” Cayde whispered back.

“I know, that’s the only said thing about having a boy who has both male and female parts but can’t have a baby. I wish he could get pregnant when he’s ready so we can have a grandson or granddaughter.” Sol looked at the picture on the wall of the three of them, it showed Nelve when he was still a newborn baby, not a teenager.

Nelve walked out rubbing his eye, he was clearly tired. “Hi dads.” He said quietly.

“Hey Nelve, do you want to sit with us bud?” Cayde asked softly, Nelve sat next to him and curled up sleepily.

“So you were sleeping with Clip last night huh?” Sol asked softly.

Nelve nodded and yawned. “Uh-huh… we also kissed a couple times.” He said quietly.

Cayde kissed his forehead lovingly and wrapped an arm around Nelve’s shoulders. “I went through the same thing with your dad, the first time we slept together we kissed a few times before settling down and sleeping, is that what you two did?” He asked his son softly.

“Uh-huh.” Nelve replied quietly. “Clip wanted to stay in bed together and sleep but we got a bit carried away and started kissing a bit.”

Sol chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Nelve’s hair. “There’s nothing that you can say that the two of us” Sol gestured to himself and Cayde, “haven’t already done.” He finished.

Nelve nuzzled into Cayde’s side and curled up. “Are you okay with me loving Clip?” He asked nervously.

Cayde smiled and kissed him. “More than okay with it, I’m glad that you two have the same feelings personally.” Cayde said warmly as he felt Nelve’s core send out a powerful pulse. “You must love him a lot.”

“Uh-huh.” Nelve said sleepily as he fell asleep again, Cayde smiled to himself and laid his son down onto the couch. 

“He takes after you Sol, remember when you were pregnant with him and you kept falling asleep at random times?” Cayde asked.

“Why wouldn’t I? That was a milestone when we found out about Nelve! He was a surprise when I found out.” Sol replied as he sat next to his sleeping son, Nelve curled up and made a small hum.

Cayde smiled and wrapped an arm around Sol’s shoulders. “Do you regret having him?” He asked.

Sol shook his head. “Never, I’m glad we had him.” He replied softly, Eclipse walked out and saw them.

“Where’s mom and dad?” He asked drowsily.

“Still recharging, they’re right in there.” Cayde replied warmly, Clip nodded and walked into the room, turning back into a ghost as he did.


	15. Father, Son, and Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde, Nelve, and Eclipse get into a deep session.

Nelve sighed as he walked into his dad’s room, Cayde was undressed and was rummaging through a drawer to find underwear. Nelve stood awkwardly as he started to become aroused, Cayde turned and saw him, quickly covering his groin as he did so.

“Sorry Nelve, did you see too much?” Cayde asked.

“No… I was just wondering if I could help find your underwear, I think I saw it in that drawer.” Nelve pointed to a drawer, and it was true, he did want to help.

“Well then show me! I’ve checked over there and I can’t find them!” Cayde said, smiling as his son walked over to the drawer and opened it.

Cayde’s clock was right next to Nelve’s face, the boy looked at the limp, but quickly hardening part and put his hand around it. Cayde groaned quietly as Nelve began to stroke the length, gently feeling the warm, throbbing metal. He smiled as Cayde leaned against the wall for support.

“Am I too much for you Dad?” Nelve asked.

“No… it’s just been a long time since your dad and I had sex.” Cayde admitted.

Nelve smiled and stood, he immediately was pinned to the wall with Cayde gently kissing him. The exo looked down at Nelve’s groin and smiled as Nelve became aroused even more. Nelve blushed and kissed his father, his core pulsing increasingly hard as the two began to sink into their kiss.

“Dad… want you… bad.” Nelve gasped as he realized that they were both naked. Cayde smiled gently and put his finger into Nelve’s entrance, the boy’s anus was tight and small which made it harder to penetrate.

“Damn, you’re tight!” Cayde grunted as he thrust his fingers in and out.

Nelve whined and moaned as Cayde continued, but as the two were about to start having sex, Sol and Clip walked in. “What are you doing?” Sol asked.

“Oh! We got a bit carried away.” Cayde lied.

“I don’t really mind that, it’s that Clip was going to ask if you would be alright with HIM having sex with Nelve!” Sol said.

Nelve blushed as Clip nodded. “Sorry… I was a bit curious.” Nelve whispered, Cayde laughed awkwardly and watched as Clip walked over.

“This might sound awkward but… can I join in?” Clip asked.

“Yeah!” Nelve said happily.

Cayde chuckled. “Well I guess it’s gonna be a threesome!” He said.

Clip undressed and kissed Nelve, gently running a hand along Nelve’s small, hard dick. “Clip… get underneath… you… can go in at the same time as… as Dad.” Nelve whimpered as Cayde fingered him. 

“Okay, give me a sec.” Clip whispered, in a moment, he was under Nelve and had his erection gently rubbing against Nelve’s scrotum. Cayde took both erections and put lube on them, and then inserted a special attachment and put some directly into Nelve.

“There, now we can go in.” Cayde said softly, Nelve panted as both erections pushed into him, Clip moaned as the tight, warm insides clenched on his throbbing cock.

Nelve gasped as the erection went deeper, they seemed to be infinitely long, but he eventually reached the bases and felt each of his lovers go in and out of his tiny ass, breeding him hard. But while his anus was being used, he fingered his infertile, usable vagina to draw attention to it, Cayde pulled out and inserted, making Nelve cry out in pleasure.

“What?” Clip asked.

“In-i-Inter-ter-cour-cours-se.” Nelve whimpered as Cayde slammed into his tiny hole, Clip smiled and slammed into Nelve’s ass, making his lover cry out in pleasure.

Cayde pulled out and lifted Nelve up, the boy was now in the doggy position and was sucking on Cayde’s erection while he was also taking Clip’s into his vagina.

“Mmf!” Nelve hummed as pleasure relentlessly shot through him, Clip groaned as Nelve’s hole clenched and relaxed and clenched again around his erection. Nelve could taste Cayde’s precum on his tip, and quickly licked it up. The salty, sticky substance made him want more, and now he wanted to go through with the session before he stopped.

Clip groaned as he climaxed, his hot seed sprayed into Nelve, filling him. Cayde grunted as he too, reached his climax. Nelve sat up, panting harshly as his body began to ache and hurt, he laid down and looked down at his own erection, which had blown three times during the session, and had covered him in mostly clear, sticky seed.

“I… can’t… stay… awake.” Nelve said, quickly fading as he fell asleep. Clip did the same and the two began to cuddle contentedly. Cayde smiled and went to shower again to get the sticky semen off of him.


	16. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelve finally gets to go on a mission with his dad.

Nelve stood outside on the balcony, the cool, but also warm fall air swept in from the mountains, creating a nice, relaxing scent. He looked at his room and sighed, the room was medium sized and was deep blue and violet in color. He held out his hand and formed a sword so he could practice, he created a platform out of antimatter and a few enemy replicas. The platform thrummed with energy and his sword began to vibrate with valor, he got into position and started to fight. The copies were just as accurate and quick as real enemies, so he would have just as difficult of a time with defeating them.

The first was an archon, it was huge with a large, thrumming set of blades, Nelve blocked the first attack and dodged the next, but couldn’t find an opening. He looked around and created a temporary wall which he could use, the archon was taken by realistic surprise as the young hunter jumped and left from the wall, slicing through it like a hot knife through butter. The second was a replication of an ogre, it was giant and was shooting a replica of a void beam from its eye.

“Practicing again Nelve?” Sol asked.

Nelve looked at him and the ogre faded. “Yeah, did I do alright?” He asked.

“You did great! I would say that you’re ready to go on a mission with me!” Sol replied. Nelve smiled and hugged him.

“Really?”

“Really, now get on some better armor so we can go.” Sol replied.

Nelve lept and ran into his room, quickly getting his best armor on so he could see how his dad went on missions.

 

Sol landed the craft on the top of a large spire on the Moon, the terrain was barren with a few scattered mountains and a large pit nearby. Nelve shivered as the cool air hit him. Sol smiled at him and hid behind a rock.

“Get down!” He whispered.

Nelve his behind a rock near his father and looked where Sol was looking. A large group of Fallen was marching by, three walker tanks, three captains, seven vandals, and about 40 dregs. Sol swore under his breath as he saw two giant archons appear from behind a rock.

“What is it Dad?” Nelve whispered as he silently teleported to Sol.

“There are a lot of them, do you have a sniper?” Sol asked,

Nelve nodded. “Yeah.” He whispered back.

“Use it when I say, take out the archons, I’ll get the tanks.” Sol said softly, Nelve nodded and got out the rifle, Sol teleported away to a rock closer to the fallen party. He nodded and gave a hand signal, Nelve aimed at an archon and fired his first round, it hit the archon in the eyes and blinded it.

“One side down, one to go.” Nelve muttered as he fired at the second archon. The two staggered, the younger hunter ducked as a vandal fired at him, the bullets hitting the rock. But suddenly, a loud boom shook the ground, Nelve looked and saw Sol in the middle of the group, but there were no living Fallen, all were dead.

Sol teleported over to Nelve and hugged him. “Good Job son, come on, let’s get you to the next site.” Sol whispered.

 

Nelve was restless as he tried to fall asleep, the entire moon seemed to be shaking. Sol was sitting on a nearby rock with his pistol in his hand, the hand cannon was powerful and was his signature weapon, as he had made it. Nelve looked at his father and sat up, his dad saw and looked at him, the warm look in his eyes had gone, he was scared, Nelve had never seen him like this before.

“What?” Nelve asked.

Sol sighed. “Hive, they’re marching to take another outpost on the other side of the plateau.” He said quietly.

Nelve looked at the pistol, it was loaded and had a small symbol on the side. “What does the symbol mean?” Nelve asked.

Sol looked at the hand cannon and smiled, the warmth in his eyes returning. “It’s a sign your father showed me, it means Matter-Walker, it’s what our ability range is called.” He explained softly, Nelve walked over and sat on the rock with him.

“So you and dad have always had those signs?” He asked.

Sol shrugged. “Not always, just since you were a baby, I can still remember when you were first born, you were sensitive to sound and hated it when I left you, but now you’re a teenager and you’ve only gotten stronger.” He said softly.

“Oh… so I wasn’t a mistake?” Nelve asked.

“No, you’re dad and I were just surprised when you came along, but you weren’t a mistake.” Sol said warmly.

Nelve sighed in relief and hugged his father, the older hunter reached into his travel pack and took out a small bag of gun parts. “What’s that?” Nelve asked.

“It’s a few parts your dad and I collected so you can make a weapon, I’ll help you if you want.” Sol explained.

Nelve shook his head and took the bag, gently taking out the barrel. “I think I can make one, maybe two.” He said. Sol watched as Nelve created two pistols, each powered by an energy core with each being able to combine into a scout rifle. Sol smiled and picked up the lightweight, but powerful weapon.

“Well done Nelve!” He said, Nelve blushed and took it back, separated the weapon into the twin hand cannons and put the grips together, making a spinning, bladed weapon.

“I think this’ll work well.” Nelve said, throwing the disk and watching as it sliced through a rock. The blade returned to him and he turned it back into the twin hand cannons.

 

It had been hours since Nelve had fallen asleep and Sol was still sitting on the rock, he took out his communicator and turned it on. “Call Cayde.” He said clearly.

“Calling Cayde-6.” The communicator replied. Sol sighed as the exo picked up, his husband smiled and sat down.

“Hey Sol! How’s Nelve doing on his first mission?” Cayde asked.

“He’s doing well, he made two pistols which can switch into three different types of weapon.” Sol replied.

Cayde smiled again. “So you gave him the bag?” He asked.

“Sure did, and the funny thing is that he used ALL of the parts!” Sol replied.

Nelve squirmed as Sol tapped him. “Hmmm.” Nelve groaned as he opened his eyes.

“Do you was to talk to dad? He’s on this right now.” Nelve slowly sat up and yawned.

“Uh-huh.” He said quietly.

Cayde smiled as Nelve held up the communicator. “Hey kiddo! How’s the mission going for you?” He asked.

Nelve shrugged. “It’s been fun so far… I’ve just been trying to sleep for the past few hours.” He admitted.

Sol nodded. “He’s been tired ever since we ambushed a Fallen platoon, I think he’s too nervous.” He said softly.

“Well, missions can do that to you, we would know wouldn’t we, Sol?” Cayde said softly.

Nelve leaned against Sol and yawned. “I think there’s another person coming the way.” He said tiredly as he looked behind him.

Sol looked and laughed. “Hey Lua! What are you doing here?” He asked.

Lua slammed her fist into a rock and laughed. “I was hoping I could freak you out!” She said, Nelve waved to her and blushed.

“Hi.” He said quietly.

Sol looked back at the communicator. “Bye honey, I love you.” Sol said softly.

“I love you too, Sol, along with you, Nelve.” Cayde replied as they hung up.

Lua smiled and sat next to Nelve. “Hey kiddo! How’s life treating you?” She asked.

Nelve shrugged. “Fine, I guess, I have a boyfriend now.” He said quietly.

Eclipse nodded and wrapped an arm around him. “We’ve had a fun time together so far, and it’s only made me get even more protective of him.” Clip said softly.

Nelve blushed. “You barely ever leave me!” He said.

“I’m not supposed to! I’m your ghost, not just a normal boyfriend!” Clip said softly.

Lua choked on her own breath. “GHOST?! BOYFRIEND?!” She asked, looking between the two.

Nelve nodded and felt Clip kiss him, he looked up at the ghost’s face and kissed him back. “Yeah, we’ve been together for almost a month now.” He whispered, Clip smiled and pulled Nelve onto his lap.

“And so far we haven’t really had a dispute over anything big.” Eclipse said warmly. Lynx walked over and ruffled his son’s hair.

“But you two HAVE gone on almost fifty dates!” He said teasingly.

Clip laughed and wrapped his arms around Nelve’s waist, the younger boy yelped surprisedly before settling down and tucking his head under Clip’s chin. Sol smiled and looked at Lynx, who was looking at a large crack forming in the ground near them. Nelve felt something in him and leapt to his feet, it had been a tremor from the crack forming.

“What is that?!” He asked.

Lua grunted and took out her sword. “The Hive, they must’ve found us, do you have a weapon Nelve?” She asked, Nelve nodded and took out his hand cannons. The group watched as several knights, acolytes, almost one hundred thralls, five wizards, and two ogres rose, there were about fifty acolytes now, and all of the troops seemed to be able to smell the small group as the army began to move toward them.

 

Nelve flipped over an ogre and fired his pistols three times each, six thralls fell dead as he ran by them. Sol grabbed Nelve’s arm and helped him to kill the other thrall which had surrounded them. Lua used her light to create a large javelin of arc energy, it thrummed as she threw it, the explosion wiped out two knights and an entire platoon worth of thrall. An acolyte managed to get behind Nelve and punched him, the boy fell but quickly disappeared and reappeared on a nearby cliff. He spread his arms and watched as the ground began to glow red and purple as he channeled antimatter into the dust on the ground below him. His eyes turned deep purple as he released a wave of energy, the ground blew up and out as he destroyed the entire army, Sol smiled and teleported to him.

“Did you learn that from me?” He asked.

Nelve shook his head. “No, I just did that on my own. I always knew I could, but I never had a reason to before.” He said happily.

Sol smiled and hugged him. “Well either way, I’m proud of you.” He said softly.

Lua walked over and shook Nelve’s hand. “I’ve never even seen your dad do that! That blast could come in handy with the invasion that’s been happening on the base.” She said.

Nelve shrugged. “Well that took a lot of energy to do… I guess I could try again, but I’d need some time to regenerate it.” He said.

Clip healed Nelve’s arm and turned back into an awoken. “Don’t worry, I can speed up the process.” He said, Nelve smiled and hugged him.

“I love you Clip.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Clip replied softly. The group walked back to their camp and packed up to go to the base.

 

The base was overrun by hive, thrall were running into the building and ripping apart the walls, Nelve had an overcharge of antimatter and jumped out. His body became a ball of energy as he plummeted, he stopped and let out a blast of energy, the hive outside of the base fell, dead. The hive inside froze in place and then exploded as well, Nelve had managed to destroy an entire army! But not without a price, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sol ran to him and picked him up, the boy groaned in pain, his body was fine, but his energy was almost all gone. “You did a good job kiddo, let’s go home.” Sol whispered lovingly as he carried Nelve back to the ship. Nelve squirmed but soon fell still, he had a large cut on his arm which Sol hadn’t seen before. The older hunter ran to the ship to get Nelve fixed up.


	17. Final Chapter Of Part 1

Cayde gently rubbed his son’s hand as he watched the monitor, Nelve had been out for almost three days straight now, and had been diagnosed with a temporary, but long-term coma. Cayde sighed and kissed his son on the forehead, the boy didn’t react, his breathing was steady and he had a good heart rate. Sol walked in with a mug of oil, Cayde sighed and took the mug, Sol sat next to him and held his hand.

“He’s not going to wake for a few more hours, but I think we can say that he’s still healthy.” Sol said softly.

Cayde nodded. “Yeah, I’m just glad that he got home safe, along with you.” He said.

Clip walked in and looked into Nelve’s face. “Is he going to be okay?” He asked.

Sol nodded. “He is, he’s just resting, just give him a few more hours, about three I’d say.” He said softly.

“Good, I’ve never seen him like this before.” Clip said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

“Don’t cry Clip, it’s not your fault.” Cayde said as he hugged his son’s boyfriend and ghost. Clip buried his face into Cayde’s chest and wept into him.

“I… I’m so… so s-s-sorry… I… I should… should’ve h-he-helped… h-him.” Clip sobbed, Cayde rubbed his back gently and tried to calm him down. Lynx flew in and turned into an awoken as well and hugged his son.

“Don’t worry, Clip, we’ve done everything we can to shorten the time he’ll be in the coma, you didn’t do anything wrong, I’m proud of you for trying.” Lynx whispered lovingly, Cheli walked in as well and sat down with her sobbing son.

Clip looked up at Nelve and stood, he extended his hand and let out a pulse of healing energy, Nelve stirred, his body regained it’s pale-purple shade and is hair regained its deep blue color. The boy opened his eyes and saw Clip, who immediately hugged him and began to sob again. Nelve hugged him back and nestled into Clip’s neck.

“I missed you Nelve.” Clip whispered.

Nelve nuzzled into him. “I missed you too… but I couldn’t wake up.” He whimpered, Cayde smiled and held Sol close to him.

“We should let them be together.” He whispered, Sol nodded and left with his husband. Lynx and Cheli followed, gently closing the door as they did.

 

Nelve snuggled up to Clip as they watched the movie, it had been a long time since the two had actually just sat down and had a relaxed day. Clip smiled to himself as Nelve hugged him, the younger boy was trying his best to stay close, and was succeeding. He looked up at Clip and nestled into him, his mind had relaxed entirely now that he was back together with his boyfriend at home.

The movie was an interesting one, it showed a young guardian who was trying her best to save the Last City from an onslaught of hive and fallen. Nelve had taken some interest to it as he had never seen a movie like it before, Clip looked at his boyfriend and saw Nelve lay his head in his lap, Clip smiled and rested his hand on Nelve’s shoulder.

“Tired?” He asked.

Nelve nodded. “Yeah, I can’t remember the last time we did this.” He whispered, Clip smiled again and gently ran a hand through Nelve’s hair.

“Well at least we’re together.” He said softly.

Nelve shuddered as Clip grazed his ear. “Again… that felt good.” He whispered.

Clip smiled and repeated the motion, Nelve whimpered and squirmed in his lap and rolled over. The older boy smiled again and gently felt Nelve’s lip, Nelve shivered and let out a soft moan of content.

“Why do you keep getting so weird about it?” Clip asked.

Nelve looked at him again. “I… I just haven’t felt you touch me like that for so long… I missed it.” He whispered.

Clip lifted him up and set his rear down in his lap, Nelve yelped quietly as he was turned around to face the TV. Clip laughed quietly and let him go, Nelve scrambled to get next to him and curled up. The boy was still a bit scared of intimacy even though he had already gone through it with Clip before.

“Came on, you can sit close to me, I won’t do that anymore.” Eclipse said softly.

Nelve cuddled up to him and watched the rest of the movie, which was only about a half hour.

 

Sol sighed as he watched Nelve leave, his son was going on a date with Clip and wouldn’t be back for a few hours. Cayde gently put an arm around Sol’s waist and looked at his husband, who was beginning to cry.

“I can’t believe he’s already grown so much… remember when he was a baby and he first learned how to talk?” Sol asked.

Cayde shushed him and gently kissed him. “I know, I miss when he was a baby too, but now we can be proud of our son for what he’s already done for the City.” Cayde said warmly, Sol nodded and walked back into their house.

“I just never thought he would fall in love with his ghost… and he’s already dating and sleeping with Clip! I can’t believe how fast time went by!” Sol said.

“Well at least we’ve still got him with us right? I mean, he won’t grow up anymore at this point.” Cayde replied softly.

Sol nodded and sat on their bed, his mind raced as he realized that Nelve was still young and vulnerable. The boy could be manipulated, but what if Nelve was smart enough not to be? That would change things, but Sol couldn’t risk it, he ran out and to the hangar, closely followed by Cayde.

“I’ll be back by sundown! I need answers!” Sol yelled as he started his ship and left Cayde at the tower.

 

The mountains of Calypso towered high, the ancient moon held some of the most impressive buildings and towers of the Golden Age, along with terrors beyond imagination. Sol shivered as he saw the first tower, a giant, pitch black structure of unknown origin, small lights blazed in the empty halls, dark and dead. The hunter landed his ship near the tower and got out, the moon was cold and barren, no known race could survive on it without heated armor for long, which Sol always had in his ship. He wrapped his cloak around him and walked to the foot of the tower, it was the only tower on the moon with anything in it.

“Lentaro handal vor.” Sol whispered, a giant door opened in the wall of the tower, allowing him to enter. He walked in and found himself in a wide, dim chamber, the tower was meant to hide what used to be a hideout for humanity. Sol took out his void-torch and lit it, the purple-blue flame lit the room and revealed a room filled with bones and weapons, dead humans and awoken silently watching him as he walked to the bowl in the center of the room.

“Rondaro Lorentis.” Sol whispered an ancient hunter spell as he threw the torch into the bowl and watched as a small orb of light flowed into the chamber.

“What is thy wish?” It asked.

“How can I stop my son from being killed or manipulated?” Sol asked.

“There is a price for the answer.” The orb replied.

“Name it.”

The orb turned into a humanoid form. “You must give me the crystal of golden dusk, it is not far, but your answer will not come until you get it.” It said.

Sol looked behind him at the door. “If I do this, will you help me?” He asked.

“Yes, but my power is low, and the only thing which can restore it is that crystal, you have done so in the past, and you can see my form.” The orb replied, holding out a hand, which was bony and thin.

“I know, wait here.” Sol whispered as he left.

 

The crystal laid ahead of him, it was giant, small chunks had been taken out from Sol’s previous visits, he shuddered as the crystal began to vibrate and thrum. He took out his blade and slowly, gently, sliced away a sliver of the giant golden crystal. The hunter put the shard in his pocket and ran out, the cave shook as yet another piece left, one the crystal was gone the cave would collapse onto itself.

The orb took the crystal eagerly and absorbed it, the form instantly seemed to heal. “Right, as promised, your son is powerful, but he will eventually fall under influence from the voice of a Hive Worm God, Eir, and will turn to the dark. To stop this, you must take him to Eris Morn and have her put a shard of hive crystal into his core, this will keep him safe for all time.” It said.

Sol sighed. “Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes, I cannot lie, it was how I was created, you helped to create me, Sol.” The orb said.

Sol nodded and left, wrapped his cloak around him, and went to his ship. The moon was becoming colder by the second and was becoming windy as well. Sol got into his ship and took off, the moon shrank as he flew away from it, the tower was the last intact structure of the Golden Age as it was created to withstand a supernova.

He sighed and went back to the tower, the warp drive activated and the system flashed by, the reef, Mars, the Moon, and now Earth, where he would make his stop.

 

Nelve had gotten back two hours before Sol had gotten back, his father’s tired body collapsed onto the couch as he tried to regain some of his strength. Nelve hugged him and curled up next to him, the boy was scared of something, and Cayde wasn’t there.

“Where’s dad?” Sol asked.

Nelve looked at him and made a small sound. “He was called to the command room… something urgent.” He squeaked quietly.

Sol’s eyes widened, he jumped to his feet and ran to Eris. “I need a shard of hive crystal! It’s for my son!” He said, Eris looked at him and nodded.

“It is done, Eir has been speaking to your son, take this,” She handed Sol a shard, “and place it into Nelve’s core.”

Sol nodded. “Thank you!” He said, running back to Nelve with the crystal in his hand.

Nelve looked at it and felt something in him snap, EIr had already taken him. “Do not come near me awoken.” A deep, dark voice said, Nelve looked around and screamed.

Sol ran forward, opened Nelve’s core chamber, and placed the crystal into the core, Nelve’s eyes turned dark blue and then purple, and then again to blue. Nelve collapsed and the dark presence subsided. Sol knelt down beside his son and picked him up, a loud blast shook the floor, he looked at the balcony and saw a large fleet of cabal ships.

“No.” Sol whispered.

 

To Be Continued In Next Story Of Series

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that I will take feedback/suggestions to improve future works to make them more enjoyable! Comment on the first chapter and I will check back with you withing one week! Sorry if that seems too long but I am very busy most days. Enjoy the story and I hope to see your comments and feedback!


End file.
